Cylindrical/spherical bearing systems of conventional types are limited to an extremely small range of clearances within which to accommodate various operational conditions. Thus, a very tight clearance is extremely difficult to achieve for certain installations or conditions such as quiet submarine control surface operation and hydrodynamic film support/operating environments. Also, in view of the foregoing referred to clearance requirements associated with conventional bearing systems, removal and reinstallation of worn bearings, replacement of parts thereof and centering of a bearing shaft within misaligned housing openings presents problems that are very difficult and/or costly to solve.
It is therefore an important object of the present invention to provide a bearing support system for rotational shafts through which clearances between shaft and bearing surfaces may be more readily or realistically optimized for desired operational conditions.